


IronStrange Prompt #2

by What_The_Bec



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Bec/pseuds/What_The_Bec
Summary: This is just another IronStrange prompt I thought of. I actually really like this idea, and I welcome anyone that wants to give it a try.





	IronStrange Prompt #2

Tony survived the snap, however, his hand shakes uncontrollably and he has trouble working with his tools because of it. Stephen sees him getting fed up and tries to show Tony how to cope with it. Tony doesn't take the magical lessons and meditation seriously at first, but along the way something just clicks. Suddenly Tony can weave a bit of magic into his everyday life and it just makes everything easier and more fun. 

He connects this new feeling of freedom and wonder to the help Stephen gave him. Because of this, Tony basically plays magical versons of kid games with Stephen like tag (it zaps you a bit), catch (they throw spells that turn each other's hair a different color) or the floor is lava (but actually if you touch the floor it tickles you until you hop on the couch or a chair).

The others see them playing. Some are amused (Rhodey, Wong, Nebula, Bruce etc). Some are not (Steve, Wanda, Fury etc). Some are just thrilled their genius, billionaire, no-longer-playboy, philanthropist is happy again (Peter, Harley, Vision, Friday, Cloak etc). 

*Bonus for Tony / T'challa broship. They've been friends for years, longer than Tony and Rhodey, since they meet at a gala or something when they were little and just hit it off. 

**Another bonus for the other sorcerers teasing Stephen over him acting all tough and Sorcer Supreme like but then jumping when he steps onto a tickling carpet.


End file.
